


Caught Up In Lies

by ThatLizzingtonShipper



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Elizared - Freeform, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLizzingtonShipper/pseuds/ThatLizzingtonShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzington reversed! Based on the prompt idea by Red & Lizzie, and jessicamewhren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up In Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this stinks! This is only my second story.

Raymond woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. "WHAT TIME IS IT," He yelled. His wife, Laura,answered,"It's 7:30 honey."

Raymond got out of bed with a jolt. New found energy coursed through his veins. He hurried and put on his work clothes. "Hey bud," He said, as his dog passed by him. He grabbed his car key and was about to open the door. "Forgetting something," His wife asked. "Not that I know of," He told her. She smiled and handed him his FBI badge. "Oh, yeah, thanks," He said, as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to be late," He shouted as he ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth Keen looked around her. "It's good to be back," She said with a smile. She strutted into the FBI HQ. She went up to the front desk. "I have a meeting with Director Harold Cooper," She told the woman, looking in her purse. "Do you have an appointment," The woman asked. "Nope," Liz said, popping the 'p'. The woman gave her a strange look. Elizabeth then walked to the center of the room. She pulled out her pony tail and put in her purse. Then, she took off her coat and put it on her purse. She took off her designer sunglasses and put them on her head. She heard the alarm go off and went on her knees. With a smirk on her face, the FBI arrested her and sent her away to the Post Office.

Raymond looked around for his car. "Where is that deviled thing," He said, frustrated. He looked up. A helicopter and two black suvs showed up. "Guess I don't need to find my car," He mumbled to himself.   
-Skipping Long Car Ride-

Raymond found himself in an office Harold Cooper. He looked at Donald Ressler, who he just met 15 minutes ago. He gulped. "So, Agent Reddington tell me about yourself," Harold said. "There's nothing really to tell," He told Harold. "I mean I graduated Harvard-," He cut off by Cooper. "I read it all on your file," Cooper told him. "Of course," Raymond said. He sighed. "Back in New York my peers didn't respect me. I was disliked by everyone," He told him honestly. Harold nodded. "There's someone who wants to speak with you, Mr.Reddington," Harold told him. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Who wants to speak with me," He asked. "You'll see," Donald told him. He was led to the stairs. "She says she'll only speak with you," Harold informed. Raymond tensed. He nodded and headed down the stairs. He sat down in the chair and waited for the box to open up. In about a minute, the box opened up and there sat Elizabeth Keen. She rolled her eyes and looked at him. She smirked, looking at him up and down. "Well, aren't you a delight," She told him. He stared at her. "What do you want from me," He asked. "Oh nothing, just need to speak with you," Elizabeth said. She laughed. "I'm just messing you," She told him. Raymond was getting frustrated. "Ray, don't look so frustrated," Elizabeth said, "We're just getting started."


End file.
